Dust vs Akame
Dust vs Akame is ZackAttackX's forty-eighth One Minute Melee. Description Dust: An Elysian Tail vs Akame ga Kill!! When Sen-Mithrarin ventures through The Empire, Akame goes to welcome him the way Night Raid know how! Fight 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: The Empire - Akame ga Kill!. Night had fallen over The Empire, and Dust, Fidget and Ahrah were in search of a place to rest for the night. Meanwhile, from atop a nearby building, a hooded figure stood. With a final glance at the wanted poster in their hand, the figure leaped from the building and slashed for Dust's chest with an outstretched blade. Fortunately, Dust saw this in the nick of time and flipped away, clashing blades with his attacker before pushing her away. The figure skidded back and removed her hood, revealing herself to be Akame of Night Raid. "Engaging target." she muttered, rushing back into the fray. Dust clenched Ahrah tight and went to meet her halfway. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Dust and Akame began to clash blades again, neither initially able to find an opening, until Akame swept her leg around and tripped Dust. Mithrarin quickly got his bearings and pulled back, parrying a follow-up by his foe. Dust unleashed From Whence It Came, which Akame was able to parry, but was forced into a defensive stance. Dust continued his relentless offense, trying to break the assassin's guard. Akame flipped over her foe and attempted to impale him in the back, but again Dust rolled away. Fidget decided she wanted in on the mix and cast several fireballs at Akame, who used her blazing speed to dodge. Dust then activated the Dust Storm, reeling in the fireballs and creating large pyrokinetic pillars around the area, singeing his foe. Akame skidded back, hurt but not down for the count. Dust then lunged in with an Aerial Dust Storm, trying to gain leverage on his opponent. Akame blocked his strike, but did not expect him to descend as quickly as he did with The Fallen. She could only roll to the side to dodge and Dust's attack struck the floor with a lot of force. Akame tried to capitalise with a decapitation, but Fidget rushed in quickly and grabbed Akame's swinging arm and bit down on it. Akame grunted, but her grunt turned into a cry of pain as Fidget unleashed a torrent of electricity into her body. The assassin managed to fight through in time and grabbed Fidget by her wings and throwing her to the ground. As the nimbat bounced off the ground, Akame quickly delivered a fatal slash to Fidget's torso. The now lifeless nimbat dropped to the floor, to Mithrarin's horror. "FIDGET!" he cried, as Akame now focused her attention to Dust. "You'll join her soon." she said emotionless. Dust attempted a crosscut to Akame's chest, but the seasoned assassin blocked with the Murasame and struck with a stiff kick to Dust's gut, pushing him back. Dust skidded to a halt, but lunged right back with an Aerial Dust Storm, trying to strike Akame from multiple angles. Akame focused and when Dust attacked, she parried with a horizontal swing, throwing Dust off balance long enough for her to slash him several times across the chest. A few seconds passed as Dust clutched his wounds, the Blade of Ahrah clanging to the floor. With a quick sheath of her weapon, Dust's body split open in a blooded mess and Mithrarin dropped lifeless to the floor. K.O! Akame admired her handiwork staining the streets. "Mission accomplished." she said before fleeing into the darkness of the city. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... AKAME!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees